strip clubs and dollar bills
by Outlawqueensmores
Summary: AU. Outlawqueen. What happens when robin lockesly goes to a strip club for the first Time and meets a certain 'brunette beauty'. Rating will be M.
1. Chapter 1

**hey. Boredom took over as usual had this idea just kinda chillin in my head for a while hope you enjoy it:)**

_He was_ proud to admit he had never been to a strip club in his life, it just never appealed to him but it did to his best friend john and because he himself was also single that meant he would be accompanying john to "shotz" robin had to admit the only reason he was going was the open bar past 9:30.

_He walked in and walked straight over to the bar and order whiskey a whole week of helping overbearing students prepare for history exams made him desperate for a drink, his plan was to drink as much as possible and try to have a good time despite the deafening music and blinding lights he took a seat near the stage next to john and downed his drink before grabbing another from a blonde waitress._

_"Robin trust me mate your going to love it here trust me once your in your never out you won't want to leave." John said with a laugh and Robin glared at him._

_"I don't think so, I'm only here for the free drinks and besides sitting in a strip club every weekend isn't exactly what a respected teacher from havard should be doing is it?" John looked surprised._

_"Give over robin, you may be a smart ass teacher but your also a man this" he gestured around the club "is what men do"._

_"Maybe you do but I don't john I don't find any of this attractive." John laughed._

_"Oh trust me mate you'll like whats coming up." It was like fate as john finished speaking the lights went down._

_"Can everyone give it up for our favourite, our beautiful brunette regina." The announcer shouted over the mic._

_Robin looked on stage as the 'brunette beauty' walked on stage, ~oh my god she's beautiful~ she had tanned olive skin an was wearing a tight black leather dress and stilettos her dark hair tumbled down her back in tressels and she had the most intriguing caramel eyes._

_She strode towards the stage and sung the first line of the song "throw it up throw it up each it all fall down" she dropped as she sung the lyrics._

_She moved her hips to the rhythm, she had the voice of an angel "strip clubs and dollar bills I still got my money" she caught robins eyes and winked, he couldn't look away he was hypnotized by her beauty "strippers going up and down that pole I still got my money" she slid down the pole in the middle of the stage like the pro she was "four o clock we ain't goimgmhome , money make the world go round and pants make your girl go down." He had seen many beautiful woman in the club but this one wasa goddess she was seducing him with her singing. _

_She swayed her hips in every direction never breaking eye contact with him "all I see is sign all I see is dollar signs" he took the liberty to rake his eyes down her body as she danced around the pole he died inside when he caught sight of black lace underneath her dress she winked and continued singing._

_As quickly as it had begun it ended, she walked off the stage without a second glance back and robin watched her until she was out of sight he stared blankly at the stage before john shook him out of his trance "told you didnt I? You couldn't keep your eyes off her could you? Mind you the way she was looking at you I see a good night ahead of you. He laughed and went off for another drink._

_"So you liked it then?" He froze and turned around to see those familiar caramel eyes staring at him with an amused twinkle in the!._

_"Well your stunning and you got one hell of a voice what's not to like?" She giggled and he died just a little more._

_"So handsome and knows how to pay a compliment huh? I haven't seen you before." She half asked half said._

_"Yeah my first time actually I came for the free drinks I usually hate these places with guys treating all the women like meat." Henreplied._

_"You know I like you already let's get a drink" she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the bar little did he know john watched them in the distance with a grin on his face._

_An hour later and they were both pretty smashed robin blamed it on the 7 tequila shots regina made him drink, he felt comfortable with her it was strange but he didn't question it they were having a good time._

_"So are you married?" He asked quietly _

_"No if I was I wouldn't still be working here I'd respect my marriage too much." Her speech was slightly slurred but Robin got every word._

_"If only there were more women like you out there." He chuckled and she moved closer to him he gulped as her face remained in he's from his._

_"Maybe you've been looking in the wrong places" she closed the distance between them and robins mind was boggling ~shes kissing you dickhead do something~ his first instinct was to pull her closer._

_"Oiii no kissing the dancers yeah?" A build man shouted._

_"Im off the clock asshole I'll do what i want" regina shouted back in reply._

_"Meet me in the back in 20" she said before she walked towards the back room of the club with extra sway in her hips._

_~fuck she's gonna be the death of me~ he thought._

**so guys that's it:) I hope you like it please leave reviews.**

**Chapter 2 spoilers: deffinate M rating, total smores;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2 I think you'll all love it. Thanks to Kayla my little smoreyy partner for giving me ideas for this new chapter;).**

Chapter 2

He felt like he'd been waiting forever when in fact it had only been 10 minutes so he left the bar and headed towards the room in the back.

He went to walk in and she opened the door she had a grin on her face and an amused glint in her eye she took his hand and pulled him into the room.

"So why are we in here?" He looked calm but he sounded nervous.

"Well this room isn't used that much, only for private dances" she winked at him and pushed him on the sofa.

As if on cue the speakers blared and regina smiled widely, she straddled Robin and grinded on him.

He tried to stay calm but having such a hot girl on top of him made it hard for his thoughts to stay clean so he pulled her closer and she laughed.

She ran her hands over his leg and he twitched when she stroked his thigh "how are you holding up" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm fine the real question is how your going to hold up." He bucked his hips and flipped her on her back she pulled him down on top of her and closed the distance.

Regina ran her tongue over his bottom lip, he ran his fingers through her hair and tugged at it and she moaned into the kiss ~so she likes having her hair pulled~ he pulled away and looked her in the eye "your gonna do everything I tell you to you understand?" She raised and eyebrow at him and nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" She whispered seductively.

He pointed at her dress "take it off." She got up and unzipped her dress and let it fall "what now?"

"On your knees" she strutted towards him and pushed him back on the sofa harshly and took his belt off and worked the zipper on his pants "is this what you wanted?" She grinned and stared him out he nodded. She freed him from his pants and gripped him hard, she looked him in the eye while she pumped looking for a small sign of weakness.

She lowered her mouth and sucked she could feel robin getting hard which only made her more ruthless when she heard a moan escape his lips She rubbed teasing circles on his legs the truth was she might of been the one on her knees but she had complete control of him.

He grabbed her hair and pulled it hard indicating he wasn't that far off, so she went harder and waited for him to empty himself and watched her swallow it "happy?" She looked at him with an evil glint in eye.

"Stand up" she did what he said and he pushed her roughly against the wall and kissed her hard she wrapped her legs around his waist he ran his hands down her body and grabbed her ass before pushing into her, regina moaned loudly.

He clamped his lips down on her neck and sucked, he thrusted harder and slammed her harder against the wall she was sure to have some bruises tomorrow. "So how are you holding up?"Robin said with a laugh.

"Just fine" she winked at him again "well then I'm going to have to change that." He slammed her against the wall again and she whimpered,she was hard to crack but he was up to the challenge.

He thruster faster and it seemed that the unbreakable Seemed to be unravelling, Regina was breathing heavily and trying to keep her game face on ~since when did fucking become a game~ robin thought but he was distracted from his thoughts by a loud moan he'd done it, he'd brokenher .

"You know I like you I think I'm gonna keep you around." She whispered.

**yep its short I know and I'm sorry but I had writers block:) and I wanted this up tonight.**

**I might update on Wednesday I have exams.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't update this for a bit, but I hope it turns into something great. I had a friend give me some ideas for this;) I hope you like it.**

Chapter 3

Robin returned back to the club every night for a week to see her, he couldn't help it she had him under a spell and he was just fine with that.

He went to the club again it was Thursday he thought, he wouldn't stay out too long he had classes the next day.

This night went exactly the same a the others he stood by the bar with a drink, watched her dance and waited for her to come out and start drinking with him.

"Soooo tequila?" She said with a grin.

"Only one I have students to teach tomorrow" he looked serious but Regina didn't do serious she poured six and downed three like a pro.

"Enjoy" she laughed loudly when he grimaced at the sight of the shots, but he drank them nonetheless.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say your were trying to get me drunk." He smirked at her.

"No I'm not I can't have you smashed, I need you somewhat sober for what comes next." She winked.

"What comes next?" He got his answer when she pulled him roughly towards her and closed the distance.

"Well I think I'm gonna like what comes next." He said as he pulled away.

"Well if you don't I'm doing something wrong." She laughed.

He slammed his apartment door shut and collapsed in a heap on the bed with her on top of him.

She sat on his midsection she unzipped his pants and pulled her dress over her head and crashed their lips together she ran her tongue over Robins bottom lip as he took his pants off he flipped her onto her back and ran his fingers down her body and pushed against her opening with his lips she gasped as he massaged it with his tongue her back arched when he made his way further and further. His hands found their way to her ass and he stopped.

"I wanna try something turn around." Regina did what he told her to and turned over on her hands and knees robin grabbed her hips and pulled her back he pushed his head against her and worked his way in inch by inch he began to thrust into her slow at first then faster regina grabbed the edge of the mattress to keep control but she couldn't she was gasping the more robin moved into her.

He knew this and he began to push harder and regina moved along with him she could feel him getting harder he pulled out and with one quick motion he thrusted back in regina moaned loudly and robin continued on faster with more powerful thrusts regina was breathless when robin also moved his hand down to the front and pushed his fingers into her again he continued to push into her from behind and his hand went deeper each time regina moaned.

He moved in and out and pushed harder and faster untill regina screamed a little and collapsed limply on the bed Robin on top of her he pulled out of her and flipped her over "see wasn't that bad was it" regina shook her head she was out of breath when he rubbed his fingers over her sensitive opening and pushed hard he slipped his hand in and moved it even faster than before regina was tired but she liked it she writhed with him as he moved in deeper he pulled his hand out and kissed her neck.

regina began to shift and moved under robin a little bit and began to pump up and down his shaft she started of slow and got faster she moved further down opened her mouth and sucked harder and harder from the top to the bottom untill robin had reached his climax too.

"Okay I was wrong I really liked what happened next" he said slightly out of breath and smiled widely.

"So did I" she hugged him close to her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't usually do hugs, but your different, infact you got me doing things I usually never do."

"I know, everything feels different with you but I wouldn't change anything, i want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too." She whispered before they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**first I want to say a hugeeee thank you to everyone who has left regular reviews I want to know what you guys think? so if you have anything you want me to put in the fic any ideas just review or Message me and I'll work it in, I'm also working on another fic it's called summer fun if you wanna check that out to?**

chapter 4.

Regina woke, confused as to where she was at first and soon realised she was at robins apartment. She heard the shower running and lay back down and shut her eyes.

She was slowly drifting back to sleep when she felt someone jump on her and laugh loudly.

"Wake up sleepy head" he shouted"

"Robin get off your all wet" she shrieked as he tickled her sides.

"Oh what a shame isn't it supposed to be the other way round?" He flashed her a cheeky smile and she hit him in the face with a pillow.

"Your insufferable." She couldn't help but laugh she'd known this man less than a month and already she felt like she could let her guard down around him.

"Look at that." She smiled widely, her eyes glistened with amusement as she pointed to the red marks on robins neck.

"What the fuck?" He walked over to the mirror "you little bitch I have classes to teach today what the hell am I going to do" he said joking with a hint of seriousness.

"Walk in like the man your supposed to be" she stuck her tongue out "and act like nothing's happened, besides they suit you" she'd barely finished her sentence when robin was attacking her again.

She was squirming underneath him as he tickled her sides "stop it" she couldn't stop laughing.

"Let's see how you like it." He held her head to the side to get a clear shot to her neck and bit her, not hard enough to hurt her just hard enough to mark her.

"Did you stop to think that after all this your still wrapped in your towel" her breathing had slowed down significantly from the attack and she giggled.

"Hmm no I didn't, I should probably change or I'll be late."

"Here let me help" she used her signature wink and grabbed the side of the towel.

He grabbed her arm and stopped her "Regina stop! look I haven't known you long but what I do know is that I love being around you I can be myself and I hope you feel the same too I want to be with you, I don't want you for sex I just want you every beautiful, wierd and crazy thing about you.

Which is why I'm gonna do this right, so tonight we will spend some time here have a few drinks, watch some movies and order pizza ok? we are gonna do this properly or not at all." He looked her in the eyes and what he saw made his heart swell she looked so happy and he was the cause of that.

She hugged him tight "your amazing you know that?" She whispered in his ear.

"No darling you are, now I have to get changed and find something with a collar is there anywhere you need to be today?" He asked sincerely.

"No, not really why?"

"Then why don't you stay here for the day, I trust you not to steal from me" they laughed together and robin couldn't think of anything that sounded better than that.

"Robin all I have with me is my outfit from last night and your joggers I hardly look presentable!?" She giggled a little when he pulled her close.

"I'll be back around 3:30 so we can spend some time together I wanna get to know you. And it would be impossible for you to be any less perfect than what you are right now." She pulled away slightly and kissed his nose.

"Your smooth, now come on we gotta get you dressed."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Robin walked into work wearing a black collected shit and tie and pants, he felt out of his comfort zone usually he wore jeans and a shirt but today was not one of those days.

"Lookin extra smart hood." Said john sneaking up behind him.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious john." Robin dead panned.

"So what you doing tonight?" John asked hopefully.

"I have plans, with Regina actually." He said quietly.

"Ohhhh the stripper" John shouted a bit too loudly.

"Will you be a bit quieter" robin spat back and dragged him into the nearest classroom to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Do you realise what would happen to me if the school board found out about this john?! For gods sake use your brain it's there for a reason." Robin was furious not at the fact that John shouted but that he referred to her as a stripper she was so much more.

"Look I'm sorry mate I just didn't think it would last you know how strippers are always moving from one guy to the other as long as they pay." Robin was seeing red.

"How dare you?! Regina is not like that at all, she may dance in a club but she is not a whore how ignorant of you to think that way." He shouted.

"Alright alright I'm sorry mate calm down I didn't mean it like that of course she's not a whore I just want you to know what your getting yourself into okay?" John said quickly and robin calmed down a little.

"I know exactly what I'm getting into, now if you'll excuse me I have a class to teach I'll speak to you later." And with that he walked out of the classroom without a single look back.

Robin was furious when he arrived at his class he slammed his bag down on the desk loudly and the whole class fell silent.

"Right today we will be using the textbooks, so get them out and turn to page 53" he said before turning towards his computer to take the register.

"Sir I'm sorry I forgot my textbook." A girl said he craned his neck to see behind him, Marian jones.

"Ok well you will have to use mine it's in my top desk drawer." He said quietly.

"Ok and sir, you might wanna pull your collar up a bit." She whispered.

"Oh erm that." Robin stuttered he had never been more embarrassed in his life.

"Oh don't worry about it, I won't say another word whoever she is she's lucky." And she took the book and walked away.

He was already exhausted he just wanted the day to be over.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

4 hours later and robin was walking up the stairs to his apartment, his back ached and he just wanted to be near Regina.

He walked in and found her curled up in a ball on the sofa his gaze softened and his heart swelled, he moved close to her and gently whispered her name.

It took a couple of tries but her eyes finally fluttered open it took her a couple of seconds to adjust to her surroundings.

"Robin hey" she said quietly and he smiled back at her.

"What did you do today?" He asked softly.

"Not much just watched some TV, my sister Emma called me a few times so I spoke to her mostly I was just missing you." She added sweetly.

Robin pulled her into a tight embrace before replying "I missed you too".

"Don't you think it's strange how comfortable we are together even though we've known each other for barely 2 weeks?" She asked seriously.

"I guess so but what I feel is no trick Regina, I'm drawn to you I've never felt so happy with someone in my life and as for the barely knowing each other part that's what tonight is for." He smiled widely.

"So what pizza will it be" he said before jumping up to get the phone that resided on the kitchen island.

"Pepperoni, make sure they throw in fries, onion rings and diet coke" she shouted from her spot on the sofa.

"As mildly wishes" he replied goofily before bowing mockingly and dialling the number for the take out place.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Robin walked through to the lounge with take out in hand and drinks poured.

"Thank god I'm starving." Regina sighed and reached for the pizza box.

"So what movie did you pick your majesty."

"Stop with the your majesty, and sex and the city." She pulled a tongue at him.

"A chick flick? Come on no wayyyyy" he pouted like and angry 4 year old.

"Oh sit down and watch it you big baby." She patted the empty space beside her.

"I hate this movie, it's so boring." He moaned.

"Oh be quiet it's already upto where big left carrie I want to watch this." She said quickly.

"And I want you to talk to me come on?" He pleaded.

She paused the movie with a sigh and turned to face him "okay what do you wanna know?"

"Let start of simple what's your favourite colour?" He chuckled.

"I've always been partial to black although I do love red yours?"

"Green" he answered before she's even finished.

"Why green?" She knew he was full of secrets and she'd be damned if she wasn't the one to drag them out of him.

"It reminds me off the forest, I used to camp a lot with my father when I was younger and I never felt more free than wandering around the forest, There I felt like the world was full of possibilities." He answered simply.

"That sounds wonderful, maybe you should have been a poet." She teased.

"Tell me something about your childhood." He demanded.

The look he saw on her face was one he had never seen on anyone before it was unreadable.

"Well my mother was never really the mothering type I guess she never really knew how to be a mother since her mother died when she was only young and my father was a lovely man but could never really stand up to my mother however when I was 10 I climbed the apple tree in our backyard and fell out, it hurt so much I screamed when I fell to the ground I damaged my arm pretty bad I expected my father to be the first to my aid but I was surprised when it was my mother. She scooped me up in her arms and held me close to her she rocked me back and forth and sang softly to me until the ambulance came and she wouldn't let me go even then she stayed with me the whole time, that was the first time we ever really connected so no matter what happened between me and my mother I always reminded myself that she was there for me when I really needed her." Robin was genuinely touched that she felt so comfortable telling him something like that.

"Regina I can't tell you how honoured I am that you felt comfortable enough to share that with me." He looked into her eyes and smiled sincerely.

"Well I never usually open up to people so count yourself lucky." She said jokingly.

"Oh believe me I do, thank you for telling me that and thank you for letting me get to know you like that."

"Well I trust you I don't know why I just do" she couldn't look him in the eyes when telling him that she was scared of his reaction.

"Do you really trust me?" He cupped her cheek with his hand and stared at her, she nodded.

"Well then answer me this, why do you do what you do?" He said quietly.

"I don't follow" she looked confused.

"Why does such an amazingly beautiful girl work in a strip club around a load of sleezy bastards?"

She broke eye contact again, this was not a subject she liked discussing with anyone.

"I can't get into it right now okay? Just trust me to answer that when the time is right."

**Okay so that was chapter 4, I wanted to show a vulnerable side to Regina although I'm not quite sure about it, let me know what you think...?**


End file.
